Lamenting Druella
by princess-katie
Summary: Oneshot. Alphard Black spent his life loving a woman he should not.


notes: alphard b 1927, who years older that cygnus and drullea

bella bron 1951. druella was 22.

andromeda born in 1953

narcissa born in 1955

1973 - andromeda runs away - married ted - is disowned

alphard dies in 1975, age 48.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of the amazing JKR**

Lameting Druella

When Alphard Black fell victim to a nasty bout of Dragon Pox in 1975, he knew he wasn't going to make it. Sure, he wasn't particularly old at 48, but something told him this was it.

And whilst the practical things were done - house and money made certain to go to his young nephew, his sister's eldest son - his mind was occupied by thoughts of his life.

He somewhat wished that he could have had a family and been married, but that had been impossible. He couldn't bring himself to be with anyone else, when his mind was occupied by _her._

She wasn't overly attractive, intelligent _or _charming, but in his mind she was everything.

It was laughable that after all these years, he still felt that way about her.

She was a married woman with three children, after all. Not to mention those children were his nieces, and she was married to his younger brother.

*****

For the first few years at Hogwarts, he never noticed her much. He knew who she was, but she wasn't significant.

They were both Slytherins, but he was two years older.

He saw Druella Rosier simply as the girl with the long black hair, who hung around with his cousin Lucretia.

*****

In her 4th year - his 6th - she began hanging around with his brother Cygnus, who was she same age. From that, he saw more of her, and she became more well-known. Together with Lucretia, Ignatias Prewett and the Crabbe twins, she and Cygnus were a clique.

Alphard's sister - one year older - very much approved of Druella. She frequently told Cygnus that his friends were good pure-bloods, and that was the sort of people Blacks should be with.

Yes, Walburga was very concerned with status and purity, and Cygnus was aware and becoming increasingly more so. Alphard on the other hand, wasn't overly bothered, although he'd never tell his family that.

It was halfway through that year that Alphard walked in on Druella and Cygnus kissing in the common room.

He raised his eyebrows and his brother shrugged lazily and muttered something about asking Druella to be his girlfriend.

Alphard merely nodded and walked away silently, ignoring the annoying unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

*****

She came to stay with them over the summer.

Alphard recalled his parents being very pleased with Druella - they fussed over her and treated her like a member of the family, whilst Walburga was similarly pleased. He found himself thinking that they wouldn't be so accepting if the Rosier's weren't a long standing pureblooded family.

He watched as she and Cygnus sat in the garden of the grand house. His arm was fixed around her shoulders and he smiled at her. She seemed to lean into the touch, and it made his stomach twist as he watched them.

Over the two months they had off school, he got to talking with her.

There was one night in particular, when he found her in the kitchen late. She said she'd wanted a drink without disturbing the house elves.

He noticed for the first time that her eyes weren't black, as everyone thought. If you payed enough attention - which he certainly did - you'd notice that they were dark grey.

He noticed how glossy her hair was, and how she had a line of freckles in a perfect straight line on her neck.

He also noted how she lit up when he mentioned his brother.

*****

It was the end of his time at Hogwarts.

On his last day, she gave him a quick hug and told him,' I'll miss seeing you around everyday. '

He smiled,' I know, Dru, I know. '

' Having you around feels like having an older brother,' she added, with a sincere smile.

He wanted to kick himself.

A _brother. Great._

*****

He saw her again in the next two years of course - she spent part of the summer at their house, and always visited for a few days at Christmas.

He found nothing more infuriating than the fact that she was growing closer and closer to Cygnus, whilst he was barely seeing her.

What he wouldn't give to swap places with his brother.

*****

Of course when she graduated, he was there.

He gave her a hug as she had given him two years earler and muttered a word of congratulations into her ear.

For a moment, he relished in being close to her, until she went off, and Cygnus put his arm around her possessively.

*****

That summer, Pollux and Irma bought their youngest son a nice house for he and his girlfriend to live in, although they visited their relatives often.

By now, Walburga was still living at home, but was on the look-out for a nice pureblooded partner.

Alphard had moved into his own house.

Alphard spent as much time at his brother's house as he could without being too obvious.

He had not noticed that Druella Rosier was not anymore the girl she had been.

A few years ago, she'd started out as a quiet girl, keeping her opinions to herself and being seemingly nice.

Perhaps Slytherin had rubbed off on her, perhaps being aquainted with the Black's had rubbed off on her, perhaps her parents had finally gotten through to her.

But one way or another, Druella Rosier was louder, harder, colder, and much more opinionated. Alphard didn't notice.

*****

On Christmas day, the occasion was celebrated in style at Grimmauld Place, which was the official Black family home.

Pollux, Irma, Walburga, Alphard and Cygnus did not live in this house because they were descended from the 2nd son of the first significant Black. The house belonged to the descendants of the 1st son.

On that day, the owner of the house - Arcturus, Pollux' cousin - and his wife, Melania, had put on quite a show.

They were determind to accomodate their guests: their children Lucretia - Druella's best friend - and Orion, Arcturus' brothers Lycoris amd Regulus, Arcturus' cousins Pollux, Cassiopeia and Dorea, as well as Alphard, Walburga, Cygnus, Druella and Druella's parents.

Alphard didn't remember the details of this day when he thought back to it many years later - he just remembered that particular event.

It was halfway through Christmas dinner, when Cygnus said in passing during a conversation with Orion,' Well, of course when Druella and I marry, we'll not be making a big show of it like Callidor did when she married Longbottom. '

The words caught the attention of a few people, who looked between the couple.

Druella calmly raised an eyebrows at him,' When did we discuss marriage? ' she asked cooly.

Cygnus shrugged,' I must have forgotten to mention it - will you marry me? '

And Alphard felt a more intense shock than he had ever felt in his life, coupled with the immense pain.

*****

It was almost a year later that the wedding actually went ahead: they were getting married at the manor Pollux and Irma lived in.

It was mostly family, and as the marquee and the guests were out in the garden, the bride stood inside with her soon to be sister-in-law and cousin by marriage, as well as her father.

' You look lovely,' Lucretia told her friend.

Druella merely smiled in a satisfied sort of way.

' Yes,' agreed Walburga face emotionless,' a perfect Black. '

' You will make a fine wife,' nodded Apollon Rosier

There was a knock at the door, and a moment later, Alphard entered the room.

Druella rolled her eyes,' What do you want, Al? ' she asked,' do you have to delay my wedding? '

Alphard smiled briefly,' Can I have a quick word? '

' Not really,' Druella told him sternly,' you're interrupting my wedding.'

' Not really,' echoed Alphard, mouth twisitng into a smile,' it can't be interrupted if it hasn't started. '

' Well you're certainly delaying it,' she retored, following him out of the room, and into an empty drawing room.

She folded her arms over her chest and looked at him.

' You look beautiful,' he told her.

' That's all you had to say? ' she demanded harshly.

He shook his head,' I have to tell you - I - I don't want you to marry Cygnus.'

' What? ' she laughed,' you're not serious? '

' Because I'm in love with you. '

There was an awkward pause, before she shook her head,' No,' she whispered.

' Have been for years,' he added.

' I don't want to hear this,' she said quietly, barely meeting his eyes.

' Please, Dru. . . ' he pleaded, moving closer to her.

She took a steo back, ' Al, this cannot happen. I am to be your sister-in-law. '

' Then don't marry him. '

' Why are you telling me this _now? ' _she hissed,' on my wedding day of all days! '

' Druella, please,' he said quietly.

' I have to marry Cygnus,' the 19 year old said with a great air of certainty.

He narrowed his eyes,' Have to? ' he repeated,' what d'you mean "have to"? '

She shrugged.

' Do you even love him? ' he asked her seriously.

She sighed,' I d-don't know. I did back then, at the beginning. Now. . . . ' she shrugged.

' Don't do it,' he said hopefully,' come away with me, and we'll marry instead. '

She shook her head,' And how would that look? We're purebloods, Alphard, we don't hope to marry for love. We marry for position and status, and because it's what's expected. I will marry your brother and we will never speak of this again. '

' If you and I marry, it'll be for love,' he told her,' and that's all that matters. '

' No,' she informed him,' I don't love you. Never have. Never will. '

*****

And though true to Druella's wishes, they never spoke of it again, it never went away.

She was always in his mind.

And on his deathbed, her words rang in his ears: she never loved him, and she never would.


End file.
